


Tiny Surprises

by victoria, WinterWidow22



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria/pseuds/victoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-You and Matt are having a baby and he couldn't be happier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Surprises

It was the middle of the night after you had gone to sleep, your body turned toward Matt who had just woken up. He shook you awake and you could hear worry in his voice. "(Y/N)..are you alright? Something has changed in you, I can sense it..." He whispered to you. You sat up, putting your hand on his cheek, "Matt I didn't know exactly how to say this before, but I'm pregnant." He didn't move or say anything. You were about to say his name to snap him out of the shock he was in but then he leaned in and kissed you. He couldn't stop smiling when he pulled away from the kiss and he was so excited. You guys hadn't been planning on having a baby, but it was a nicer surprise. 

The next four months flew by and you guys had done so much, yet you still had so many more things to figure out. You had the apartment fixed for a baby to live in, you both converted a spare room into a nursery and Foggy helped set up a crib. You and Karen bought a bunch of baby clothes, bottles, toys, anything a newborn would need. Karen also bought some books for first-time moms and gave you a book of bedtime stories. Getting everything ready made you and Matt feel semi-ready, even though you both knew you never would be. 

"Babe...wake up..." Matt said as he tried to pull the covers off you. You groaned in response. He laughed a little and then reminded you about the doctor appointment you had today. You had to get another ultrasound just to make sure everything was alright with the baby, you had been feeling sick the past few days and it made you worry if there had been something going on with your unborn child. Matt wasn't going with you either, which made it harder to do, you agreed to have Karen come but you were wishing Matt could. Foggy and Matt had a case to deal with and Matt promised as soon as it was all finished he would be home more, and he would go with you to every single doctor appointment. You told him you would text him right after the appointment and then he kissed you goodbye and hurried to make sure he would get to the case on time. Karen came in about two hours later and found you sitting on the couch eating a weird combination of food. "Come on (Y/N), I promise everything is going to be fine." 

Karen had calmed you down a lot in the cab ride over to the doctor and she made you believe that everything was fine. It was waiting for the doctor to see you that made you doubt everything again. Before you could tell Karen the nurse called you in and said the doctor would be in soon. You grabbed Karen's hand and she told you again everything would be fine and she was right. The doctor came in shortly and the ultrasound revealed everything was fine with the baby, what you had was a little stronger than a cold. The the doctor told you the sex of the baby and you looked at him puzzled. "That can't be, last time you had said it was a boy.." You felt odd saying that, you didn't care what gender your baby was, but it was strange how a doctor didn't know. "We thought it was, but looking again, it's a girl. Congratulations." He said as he walked out. Karen was excitedly jumping up and down and said "You have to tell Matt now! I know you wanted to surprise him but you have to do it!" You smiled at the thought of Matt hearing he would be the father of a baby girl. "I should...but I want to keep it a secret, Karen you can only tell Foggy..." You replied as you guys headed back to the apartment, "and Karen, we need to go shopping again..." With that statement she told the cab driver to change his direction and you guys shopped for the rest of the day. Karen picked out onesies, pink teddy bears and fluffy blankets that the baby would love and ones that wouldn't bother Matt when he touched them. You were headed back home when you got a call from Matt asking how it went and you promised to tell him everything when you both got home. 

"Hey Matty," you said as he hugged you when he walked in; "everything is fine, the baby is okay, I'm actually feeling a lot better and I want to hear how the case went." YOu sat down eating leftover Chinese as Matt told you all about the case, how some guy was falsely accused of murder, and of course Matt knew the truth, with his advanced senses. Matt hadn't been fighting as Daredevil as often because of the baby and he knew it would be a while before he was back out there every night. He didn't mind, but he still wanted to keep the city safer for the both of you, but he knew being a father was more important than any of it. After dinner he showered and joined you on the couch, listening to the tv as you fell asleep on his shoulder. He pulled you a little closer and didn't bother to wake to you since you had been having trouble sleeping. You were basically halfway through the pregnancy and the next few months consisted of more preparing for the baby, and basically getting any last minute items you could think of. 

The day you gave birth it was raining, and it was raining hard. It had been difficult to get to the hospital, but you guys made it just in time. Karen and Foggy were right behind you with your overnight bag and Matt's following you into the delivery room. You gave birth to a healthy baby girl and once they cleaned her up Matt asked if he could hold her. He had been sitting right next to you when he asked and you gently gave your daughter to Matt. His face lit up and he was crying because he was so happy. He gently put one finger on her face to 'see' her and he whispered "Oh God, she's just as beautiful as you (Y/N).." Your smile was so big and you could tell he was in awe of your daughter. You two couldn't decide a name yet and she was marked into the hospital as "Baby Girl Murdock" and Matt had said that was going to be her nickname. YOu smiled and kissed him. The next few days the nurses showed you how to breastfeed and after you got the hang of it, you were able to go home. 

The next few months had been rough, Mackenzie wasn't sleeping through the night as she had the first few weeks and you couldn't keep getting up. "Matty...." You mumbled and tried to wake him, only to find an empty bed. You slowly sat up and then your daughter stopped crying. You went into her room to find Matt wrapping her in a blanket and gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. He gently hummed a lullaby and you stood there amazed at how fast your daughter went back to sleep. He set her back down in her crib and then walked back over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "How did you get so good at doing that Matt?" You jokingly whispered to him. "Come back to bed, I'll rub your back and hum a song to you, then you'll know..." He didn't give you a chance to respond, instead he kissed you. He led you back to your room and did exactly what he said. You were falling asleep quickly and knew Matt was going to bed a fantastic dad and you couldn't wait to see it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading!  
> -I don't own the characters


End file.
